User blog:Hybrid Shadow/The Day I Met Santa
Introduction So I got bored and decided to make a story. This story is about a kid who was a non-believer at first but that all changed when he met Santa. I'll be adding something new whenever I get the chance so look out! Enjoy the story! :3 1: Yeah right! My name is Samson Hugins, 13 year old. I don't believe in these "fantasy things" people believe on. The Tooth Fairy? Yeah right! I found out she was fake when I found my mom putting money under my pillow and after questioning her, she said she wasn't real. I don't believe in the Easter Bunny either. But if there is anything I don't believe in the most with a passion, it's got to be Santa Claus. So you're telling me that a fat guy with a beard and red suit is going to come tumbling down my chimney and leaving me free stuff and then he's going to leave on his sled and magical reindeer? Come on people! Let's try to be realistic for once! So yeah, I'm non-believer! At least I used to be. This all changed in the 24th of December, Christmas eve. 2: No way! I was in the mall, hanging out with my friends, Conner and Julie. Conner is pretty weird, one time he said he was an alien from the planet Nebula and that he must aquire all the cheese in the world because that's the only weakness of his alien race. I would've believed him because I was only 6 at the time, except for the fact that he ate cheese all the time without any signs he would "Blow up and turn into a beautiful unicorn." He's cool though and I've known him sense forever so we hang out even though there are a few things I would like him to change (He stinks like rotten cheese.) Julie is one of our newer friends (We've only been friends with her for a year) and to tell you the truth, I've always secretly (Not really) had a crush on her for a while ever since she moved here from Canada to the big city itself, New York. So anyway we were walking around when we saw this mall Santa. You know the usual, fat guys that stink of peppermint. I sighed and was about to move along with Conner and Julie when I noticed that they ran off to see the mall Santa. They stood in line and I rubbed my eyes to see if I was imagining this. I wasn't. This doesn't make sense. Why would Conner and Julie go see Santa? I was baffled. I walked up to them and asked, "Hey guys? What are you doing?' Julie giggled and said with such a sweet voice that I sort of drooled a bit, "We're going to see Santa of course." If she didn't say that, I'd probably be stuck in fantasy world. 'No way!" I said, "You can't be serious, Santa isn't real." I then noticed everyone, not just Julie and Conner, have been staring at me for a while. And let me tell you, when the first kid started crying, all hell broke loose. "Mommy, mommy!" A little girl screamed, "That boy is lying, right! Santa is real!" The little girl's mom glared at me and said, "Of course dear, Santa is real, he's standing right there, see." It was no use, though. Soon almost every kid in the mall started crying while their moms, dads, grandmas, James Bonds tried to calm them down. But that wasn't even the worse part. Julie wouldn't even look at me and Conner just shook his head. I grunted and ran away. I didn't even look back. 3: Lollipop How long have I been running? I gasped for air and looked around my surroundings. I'm next to the cake shop. That means... I ran for quite the long distance! More importantly, I still don't understand. Conner and Julie believe in Santa? Immpossible! Except it's not. They went to the Mall Santa and said they believed. This is insane! We're all 13! Why can't they just see that Santa is just another figment of our imagination? MCL (Me lazy. :/) Gallery avatar-4.png|Samson Hugins avatar-5.png|Julia "Julie" Hearts avatar-6.png|Conner Daimon Category:Blog posts